battlespiritsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Spirits: LOONAverse Saga
Battle Spirits: LOONAverse Saga is a fanmade series consisting of four sets, by Vilespine with help from Lunateck. It followed Battle Spirits: World War Saga, and is directly followed by Battle Spirits: Resurrection Saga. Sets * Set 04: Catastrophe * Set 05: Ascension * Set 06: Obliteration * Set 07: RE-Genesis Lore (TBA) New Features (Note: Rulings would be updated over time) Eclipse Advent Eclipse-Advent (蝕星煌臨) is a new keyword ability introduced in [[Set 04: Catastrophe|'Set 04: Catastrophe']], as one of the two main mechanics in the saga. The text of the effect is as follows: ⚞Eclipse Advent: X⚟: Condition Timing Condition By putting X-'''number of cards from your Shield Zone beneath one of your Grandwalker Nexuses face-down, stack this card from your Hand onto your Grandwalker Nexus. Eclipse Advent works similarly to Bursts, where they both only activate when a certain condition is met. The activation condition, of course, varies among different Spirits, mostly compatible with the deck playstyle. On the other hand, the Adventing Condition works similarly as Summoning Condition for Ultimates, with requirements such as controlling a certain Grandwalker Nexus, etc. Spirits with '''Eclipse Advent usually comes with a very large body and strong effects that can change the game flow, yet containing an extremely strict conditions. When you Eclipse Advent '''onto a Grandwalker Nexus, the Spirit inherits all the cores on the Nexus and therefore attaining Levels according to the number of cores. Also, since the generic text of not allowing the player to freely move cores on Grandwalker Nexuses are gone, after you '''Eclipse Advent, you may use the cores for any purposes such as paying the cost or leveling and so on. Note that when you Eclipse Advent onto a Grandwalker Nexus with no cores on it, since you don't have the minimum cores needed to attain the cost of lowest level, the Spirit would be depleted. The rules when a Spirit with Eclipse Advent leaves the field remain the same as that of Advent, and additionally, the face-down cards would be discarded, no matter how the base Spirit leaves the field. Eclipse Eclipse (蝕星) is a new keyword ability introduced in [[Set 04: Catastrophe|'Set 04: Catastrophe']], as one of the two main mechanics in the saga. The text of the effect is as follows: (Timing) Eclipse: X -'' Search '''X-number of cards from your deck and add it beneath this Spirit as the topmost pre-advent card. Afterwards, shuffle your deck. (When this Spirit leaves the field by your opponent, you may send the topmost pre-advent card to your Shield Zone face-down/face-up.) Eclipse '''(and '''Shield-Bearing) serves as a support mechanic to Eclipse Advent by supplying cards to the Shield Zone. It also introduces direct deck-searching effects to game play. '''''Iceberg Iceberg (氷脈) is a new White keyword ability introduced in [[Set 05: Ascension|'Set 05: Ascension']]. The text of the effect is as follows: (Timing) Iceberg: (Effect Type) -'' Once per turn, when your opponent activates a ''(Effect Type) effect, by sending a card from your Hand to beneath this Spirit/your Grandwalker Nexus face-down, negate that effect. Iceberg is an advanced version of Ice Wall, '''able to negate out various kind of effects from the opponent. ''Extreme Iceberg'' '''Extreme Iceberg (極・氷脈) is a new White keyword ability introduced in [[Set 05: Ascension|'Set 05: Ascension']]. The text of the effect is as follows: Extreme Iceberg -'' Once per turn, when your opponent activates an effect, by sending a card from your Hand to beneath this Spirit/your Grandwalker Nexus face-down, negate that effect, and during this turn, this Spirit is unaffected by the first effect that targets this Spirit. '''Extreme Iceberg is a further advanced version of Iceberg, negating any kinds of effect for once per turn, while giving immunity to the first effect that targets the holder. '''''Invoke Invoke (降霊) is a new Blue keyword ability introduced in [[Set 05: Ascension|'Set 05: Ascension']]. The text of the effect is as follows: Flash/Main - (Timing) Invoke: Condition-(Sides) -'' By flipping the target refreshed Spirits face-down, search and summon this card from your deck without paying the cost. Then, attach the flipped cards to this Spirit as Sacrifice. Afterwards, shuffle your deck. (When this Spirit leaves the field, discard all its Sacrifice.) When flipping a Spirit face down, the cores on it are returned to your Reserve, before you summon the '''Invoke Spirit from deck and attach to it. The rules upon Sacrifice (cards that is faced-down and attached to sides) are as follows: * Each card has maximum four sides for Sacrifice to attach to (表側), Back (裏側), Left (左隣)and Right (右隣), and each side can only be attached with a single card. * Sacrifice are treated as part of the Spirit it is attached to (i.e. A Spirit with four Sacrifice are still treated as a single entity.). * Sacrifice don't follow the condition of the Spirit it is attached to. (For example, when an Invoke Spirit attacks and enters exhausted condition, the sacrifice attached does not exhaust, same applies for refreshing.) Therefore the condition of the Sacrifice does not represent the condition of the Spirit it is attached to. * Sacrifice are NOT treated as being on the field, and thus could not be accountable for field-related effects. * Exhausted Sacrifice would be refreshed at (Refresh Step) as well. * A Spirit with Sacrifice can't be the target for Invoke. * If a Braved Spirit is targeted for Invoke, the Brave would be separated immediately. * When a Spirit with Sacrifice is Advented/Replaced, the Sacrifice remains attached. * When a Spirit/Ultimate with Sacrifice leaves the field, discard all its Sacrifice. '''''Remnant Remnant (死骸) is a new Purple keyword ability introduced in Set 06: Obliteration. The text of the effect is as follows: (Either Attack Step) Remnant: X -'' When your "Darkling"/"Evil Deity"-family Spirit leaves the field by opposing effects, by banishing '''X cards from your deck, you may summon this card from your Trash/Banished Zone without paying the cost. Remnant is an advance mechanic of Immortality, being able to cheat out Spirits even when they are banished, while thinning out your deck for other stronger effects related. '''''Karma Karma (業) is a new Yellow keyword ability introduced in Set 06: Obliteration. The text of the effect is as follows: Karma: X - By sending X face-up card(s) from your Shield Zone to the bottom of your deck (in any order), for each card sent by this effect, add a core from Void to your Life. Karma allows you to convert your face-up cards in Shield Zone into your Life, which can also trigger effects when your Shield Zone is reduced, etc. Category:Work By Vilespine